


达摩克里斯之剑 The Sword of Damocles

by linzhishu



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: M/M, Sebastian Stan - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzhishu/pseuds/linzhishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>却斯是他见过……最残忍的掠夺者，最黑暗的迷途者。<br/>最孤独的受害者。<br/>他谨记却斯带给他的东西，诅咒，胁迫，殴打，死亡的阴霾，和一个吻。</p>
            </blockquote>





	达摩克里斯之剑 The Sword of Damocles

**Author's Note:**

> 本文主旨是，可爱又迷人的反派角色，却斯！  
> 电影里主角和反派的互动太基情了，虽然我原本就是冲着反派的脸去看的。  
> 总之官方都给了男一号和大反派一个吻，还有什么必要存在女主角？

数不清的汇报、讨论、呼喝，搜索和骚乱中，不复安宁的森林边缘，莎拉问：“他在哪儿？”  
她金发凌乱，脸颊上沾着尘土和烟灰，匆匆裹上的他的西装外套下，还是被却斯换上的那一袭美丽纯洁的白色礼服裙。  
入耳的声音中含着惊魂未定的恐惧，凯乐目光游曳，片刻之后，他才看向她，回答：“我不知道。”  
这是一句谎话。  
凯乐看了一眼周围，无人注意，于是微微抬手，无数玻璃碎屑被不可抗拒的引力投入黑洞般聚拢而来，车窗恢复完整如冰晶生长。  
然后他驱车离开南仓，所有结束和开始的地方。

这个生日已经让凯乐等待太久，久得仿佛生命只为了这一刻，一夜之后余生就已经注定结果。  
凯乐曾经以为他会在静谧中完成翻天覆地的变化，只是它的真实发生激烈得远远超乎他任何一次想象，生日之夜凯乐在拼死搏斗中度过，而生日的白天，他开始筹备父亲的葬礼。  
当力量灌入全身，他就意识到父亲把力量传给了自己，也意识到，那是母亲的请求。  
准备后事时凯乐很平静，或许这是件好事，父亲和母亲备受折磨的时间都太久了，他想起却斯的形容，“痛苦的苍老的年轻人”。  
一天的忙碌后，凯乐借口要散散心，独自走进密林。  
在他还没有得到力量的时候，他就已经见证了父亲的结局，没有体会过也就无从确定自己可以控制，那时凯乐在恐惧和紧迫中长大，随着时间逼近会降临的力量，以及其背后的代价，就是悬在头顶的达摩克利斯之剑，倒悬的剑尖日渐靠近头顶。  
小时候，每当凯乐感到孤独和迷茫，就会在山林中独自漫步，时间久了，他有一个谁也不知道的小小的避难所，后来有些时候他不想见人，也独自到这里来。  
推开简陋的小木屋的门，凯乐说：“我给你带了吃的来。”他抬手示意手中的袋子：“汉堡，可以吗？”  
坐在墙角的青年被看不见的力量之绳束缚，双手反绑在背后，恹恹地垂着头，身上仍然穿着那天激战下破损的西装和风衣。  
凯乐问：“却斯，你还好吗？”  
几乎他话音刚落，却斯抬起头，漆黑眼瞳直勾勾地盯着他，火焰从瞳孔边缘开始燃烧，蔓延过的地方只留下纯黑灰烬，当最后一丝金红没入眼角，眼中是一片光亮焚尽的永夜。  
周身空气隐隐浮动，凯乐刹那间眼白变黑，眼眶中流光浮过，如同猛然爆开的烟火，把却斯的力量硬生生压了回去。  
丹佛这一支一直是五个家族中最强大者，凯乐的父亲比却斯的父亲强，凯乐比却斯强，同样是子承父，凯乐能够稳稳压制住却斯。  
一击不中，却斯放弃反抗，往后一仰，懒洋洋地靠着木屋的墙壁，眯着眼睛看着他，唇边带着隐隐笑意：“为什么不去陪你劫后余生的女朋友？”  
凯乐言简意赅地说：“我们分开了。”  
母亲说的对，他不该把她扯进来。  
在那一刻所有他身边亲近的人都是却斯的威胁对象，莎拉是不是她女朋友已经没有意义，威胁解除后就不一样了。  
莎拉不明白：“为什么？”  
“只是……一切都结束了，对那些我很抱歉。”  
“我不怕！……这不公平！”莎拉努力找出词句，“你说过我是你第一个带去的女孩，你说过那对你很重要……”  
“你对我来说是个特别的女孩，”凯乐说，“谢谢你陪我走过这一段。”

却斯十分夸张地笑了一声：“我以为你爱她呢！”  
凯乐沉默地在他身边半跪下，取出袋子里的汉堡，向却斯示意：“你要是保证不使用力量逃跑或者攻击我，我就暂时放开你，让你自己吃，不然就我喂你。”  
如果不是却斯被绑着，肯定会笑弯了腰，不过他可没打算委屈自己，从昨夜到现在，他早就饿了，却斯努力让自己坐直，盯住凯乐手中的汉堡。  
凯乐感到手中的汉堡有违反重力漂浮的迹象，眼瞳里流光一闪，再次限制住却斯的力量。  
却斯说：“我在自己吃。”  
凯乐说：“不许用能力。”  
却斯感到十分好笑，简直是乐不可支地仰头靠着木墙笑了一会儿，然后才看向凯乐，痛快地说：“你喂我。”  
凯乐照办了。  
却斯一边从凯乐手里咬汉堡，一边饶有兴致、充满探究地打量着他，凯乐平静地承受他的注视。喂完最后一口，却斯才含糊不清地说：“你还以为你会杀了我，替天行道、伸张正义什么的。”  
凯乐把汉堡的包装纸揉成一团：“那跟我有什么关系？”  
一开始他以为那个学生是雷德杀的，关注重点也只在于雷德滥用力量会上瘾，而不是雷德滥杀无辜。  
普通人跟他们根本不是一个世界。  
“那么……”却斯假装沉吟道，笑得兴味盎然，“斩草除根、以防后患？”  
“你没法再威胁任何人，”凯乐的目光向上，对上却斯的眼睛，“我不会再让你用力量。”  
却斯几乎从地上弹起来。  
他性格里充满了自毁的疯狂因子，所以夺取力量失败被凯乐抓住他也能安然自得，凯乐一时限制他使用力量他没觉得怎么，甚至得意于凯乐对他的戒备，但发现凯乐的目的是从此剥夺他使用力量的权力，让他骤然升起恐惧和狂怒。  
突然之间力量的诱惑从每一根骨头、每一滴血液中冒出来，却斯目光隐隐带上疯狂之色，眼白变黑，金光浮过，凯乐立马驱动力量将却斯包裹住。  
却斯不高兴的时候就喜欢发脾气砸东西砸人，越是无法使用力量他越是暴怒，越是怒火蒸腾他越想要使用力量发泄，但心意一动凯乐的压力就传来，庞大的力量被困在这具孱弱的躯体中不得出让却斯备受折磨，对力量的渴望如跗骨之俎，哪怕没有需要的时候却斯都忍不住一再使用，更别提被明令限制，这渴望发作起来和毒瘾几乎没差。  
却斯挣扎到筋疲力尽才不得已平歇，两个人都折腾得大汗淋漓。  
有气无力地躺在地上，却斯仰头看着凯乐，笑得十分愤怒和不耐：“你在做什么啊！”  
他简直不相信凯乐会做这么无聊的事，限制他无法使用力量只能用更强的力量来压迫，比起要了他的命来说甚至用不上力量的轻轻一刀对凯乐而言根本不可想象，根据他观察到的凯乐克制的习惯，过去一年凯乐使用的力量都不会有今天多。  
凯乐很快控制住喘息，平静地说：“给你我的生命，这是你想要的。”  
却斯大吼：“我想要的是你的力量！”  
“你指明了在我十八之后，”凯乐轻声说，“你知道的，从那开始，力量就是生命。”  
而他答应了。

凯乐遇见却斯和莎拉是同一天晚上，他感到有心动的迹象，只是弄错了对象。  
谁不会这么以为呢？有着特殊力量和神秘身世的少年，在成人礼的前夕，邂逅美丽的金发少女，还有比这更顺理成章的恋情吗？  
更何况是他先被美女青睐了。  
他们的恋爱，似乎从波格打趣：“莎拉看上了你了。”就注定开始。  
但从那一个毫无预兆的吻，凯乐才知道对自己而言注定的是什么。  
或许对却斯而言，亲吻和杀戮一样，都是随手滥施的毫无意义的行为，但凯乐感到不同寻常的悸动。  
可笑的是，压在身上的青年胁迫凯乐交出生命，凯乐脑中却浮现游泳课上青年赤裸的身体，在水浪中浮现的肌肉线条。  
凯乐一开始就和却斯关系挺好，在校长叮嘱之前，哪怕他的朋友们都不喜欢却斯。  
他感受到了吸引力。  
从十三岁获得力量开始，他就在担心，雷德经常性的滥用和母亲一天天加深的忧虑，让他没法对自己保持全然的信心。  
却斯的倾诉，或者是控诉，让他看到了祖辈不断重复的过去，他所恐惧的未来。在同学间，凯乐一直被称为乖孩子的类型，在盟友中，他对力量是最克制是一位。  
他心里真的就从来没有对支配的渴求吗？  
看到却斯就好像看到镜子另一面的自己，凯乐没法放下他。

疲惫让却斯身体里的躁动慢慢平息了下去，凯乐拨开却斯额头上汗湿的头发，帮他躺平，说：“抱歉，我会想办法弄一张床来。还有桌椅什么的。”  
却斯懒洋洋地抬眼看了他一眼，闭上眼睛睡觉。  
凯乐坐在他旁边，默默注视着他的脸。  
他执意和莎拉分手的原因是，一旦明白自己的心意，莎拉对他就没有丝毫吸引力了。  
回想起却斯躺在莎拉的床上，懒洋洋地揽着莎拉的头，莎拉的生命就在他指尖下，凯乐却只想得起却斯那种充满凶性和邪性的美。  
凯乐想要的只有却斯。  
那是有别于力量的、人类最本能的渴望。

凯乐果然陆续往木屋里添加了床、桌椅、小的冰箱和微波炉等等生活用品，木屋慢慢应有尽有了。  
却斯瘾性发作的暴走又发生过几回，除此之外，却斯几乎习惯于在生活中随时随地滥用力量，凯乐强迫他必须改掉：“只要你想使用力量，我就会迫使你停下来，我比你强。”  
这段时间的使用让凯乐对力量的掌控突飞猛进，他把力量压缩成看不见的圆环，分别戴在却斯的四肢和脖颈上，一旦却斯有使用力量的迹象就会压制他。  
“只是上瘾而已，你还年轻，只要从现在开始不在使用力量，你仍旧能像普通人一样走完一生。”  
“这是你的同情，还是慈悲？”却斯咬牙切齿地微笑着说，蓦然大吼，“我不需要它们！”  
凯乐无视他喜怒无常的态度，平静地说：“我不会让达摩克里斯之剑落下来。”  
却斯抬起头，在凯乐头顶比划着，凶狠的瞪视转变成欣然笑容，好像他看得到那里倒悬的利剑，然后笑问：“你的剑呢？”  
凯乐顿了顿，反问：“为什么？”  
他不知道却斯对他有没有那种感觉，也不知道却斯有没有放弃对他的杀意，唯一可以确定的是，却斯并没有随时试图滥用力量来消耗他。  
却斯漫不经心地说：“这个问题难道不是我来问你吗？”  
凯乐沉默着，片刻才回答：“因为……我爱你。”  
却斯盯着他，笑容变得十分古怪：“你爱我？”  
凯乐坦然说：“是的。”  
却斯脸上的笑意淡了下去，面无表情地躺下，过了片刻，不知想到什么，又愉快地低声笑起来。  
凯乐站在床边，凝视着他。  
却斯总是在笑。  
无论是一开始纯良亲善的笑，还是后来傲慢疯狂的笑，他笑的都很好看。  
身处绝境和疯狂，谈起残酷和悲哀，他也总喜欢笑。  
或许因为痛苦无法言说，就只好笑了。

父亲的葬礼后凯乐开始经常在小木屋过夜，却斯发作的频率已经有所降低。  
家族里从来没有一个人想过用这种方法戒除瘾性，每个人都以为上瘾就是死路一条。  
却斯平日里滥用力量的习惯也有所改进，凯乐对他说过：“任何你想用能力做的事情，都先问我，我想想能不能帮你做到。”  
几乎所有事情都不是必须能力才能做到。  
却斯笑的很开心地问过他：“为什么你感受不到那种诱惑？”笑容下是危险的怒意。  
凯乐平稳地回答他：“我不是正在使用能力吗？”  
凯乐确实感到了母亲描述过的那种欲望，如同整个世界在他手中，在每一丝细胞下起伏的力量都像无止休的私欲，在鼓动他全身心地投入那个世界，他懂了为什么那么多先人明知道下场如此可怕，也前仆后继地拜倒在诱惑之下。  
他也想，遵从体内力量的指引，全身心地融入自身的起源，就像亚当和夏娃的后人想回到伊甸园。  
只有呆在却斯身边这种渴望才能平复，只有为了却斯而使用力量的时候，力量才真的只是力量。  
凯乐不知道这是不是因为爱。父亲绝非不爱母亲，与其说父亲是为了没相处过多少日子的儿子献出力量与生命，不如说是为了母亲，他深爱的女子的哀求与后半生的依靠，可是父亲也没能为了母亲做到。  
他只能判断这是出于欲望，却斯对他的吸引力甚至超过了力量对他的呼唤。却斯以为凯乐总守在他身边，是为了戒除他的瘾，其实凯乐也是在戒除自己的瘾。  
为了却斯而使用力量就像用疼痛来止痒，如果说雷德他们是同行者，却斯则是先行者与对立者，力量的诱惑之下，却斯已经代替他站在镜子的另一面，凯乐总有种却斯是在代替他失控的古怪感觉。

半夜凯乐被却斯推醒，凯乐强迫自己清醒过来：“怎么了？”  
却斯在月光下笑得像个恶劣的孩子：“我想上你。”  
凯乐默然片刻，开始解开自己衬衣的扣子。  
第二天凯乐确定如果自己不具有超凡的力量绝对下不了床，却斯的做爱风格跟他的行事风格一样喜怒无常和残暴。  
后来上回去的时候凯乐忍不住想报复，但是越是粗暴的动作越能让却斯兴奋和享受。  
凯乐有点挫败，他早该意识到，却斯喜欢暴力行为，无论是施加在别人身上，还是施加在自己身上。  
干脆不要管那些，沉溺此刻吧。

青少年初尝情欲比被时刻警示的力量更容易让人食髓知味，幸好他并不是初尝，凯乐想，要不然他一定会被却斯迷死。  
凯乐经常错觉他和却斯的关系在情欲交换的性事中突飞猛进，直到一天早晨，他醒来时发现却斯骑在他身上，双手掐着他的脖子。  
凯乐只惊讶了一瞬间，就发现自己并不意外。  
却斯并没有很用力，注视着他的目光闪着嗜血的笑意，好像想把他连皮带骨生吞活剥。  
凯乐仰面躺着，一动不动地看着他，没有催动却斯手腕上的力量圆环。  
突然却斯松手，“哈”地笑出声，身体一歪望旁边倒去，跌进他身旁的床铺里，伸展了一下身体，舒舒服服地躺在他旁边。  
凯乐仍旧没有动，只是微微仰起脸。  
感受到清晨的阳光透过木窗洒在他们身上。

 

于2014.04.23


End file.
